


This Wasn't in the Manual

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday, First Time, Gunplay, Guns, M/M, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker wished he had thought of a better plan than 'find Danny, throw self at him in apology, hope he doesn't object'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't in the Manual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 reasons to have sex #24: Forgot to buy a birthday present.

"Noticed anything special about today, Becker?" Sarah asked in that sort of tone people used when they wanted to appear casual but they really thought you were an idiot. Becker was hearing more and more of that tone of late.

"Should I have?"

"Didn't you wonder why there's cake in the break room?"

It had crossed his mind, but there were a lot of people who worked at the ARC. If he attempted to ascertain the origin of every miscellaneous food item that appeared in the break room, he would never get any work done. "Someone's birthday?" he hazarded.

Sarah arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Brilliant guess. But _whose_ birthday is it?"

"Yours?" God, he hoped it wasn't. That would be awkward and Sarah seemed the type of person to hold a grudge about friends forgetting her birthday.

The way she pursed her lips made Becker think he was right about that. "Let me give you a hint. He has a habit of breaking through your security and likes to call you 'soldier boy'."

 _Shit._ "It's Danny's birthday?"

"Well done, Captain!" Sarah said and gave him a mock salute.

"Am I the only one who forgot?"

"The only one," Sarah confirmed, giving his hand a pat. "Even Lester pulled out his special bottle of scotch and asked Danny for a drink."

Becker chewed on his lip. Upstaged in social niceties by Lester. That stung. "I'm a terrible person, aren't I?"

Sarah seemed to take pity on him and said more kindly, "I wouldn't say that. Perhaps clueless? Oblivious?"

"I get the point."

She grinned at him. "Go on then, what are you waiting for? It isn't too late to make up for it. Danny's in the armoury checking in his gun, if you hurry you can probably catch him."

-

Becker did catch him. And he would never admit to having run in the corridors in order to do so-- Becker did not chase after anyone unless it was official business, thank you very much.

"Fancy meeting you here," Danny greeted him with a wide smile. "Better count 'em, there might be one missing."

"I don't-- Shut up." Becker wished he had thought of a better plan than 'find Danny, throw self at him in apology, hope he doesn't object'. He and Danny had been circling each other for weeks now but Becker was about to do something that had the possibility of backfiring spectacularly. And he really would rather not put out before they'd even had a first date, but his options were limited.

He strode further into the room and picked up a gun someone had left out. The lads would be doing extra drills tomorrow, that was for sure. He checked the chamber to make sure the SIG was unloaded and removed the slide before remembering that he wasn't actually in the armoury to clean guns his lads had left lying around. Becker looked towards Danny.

Danny was slouching against the doorframe and watching Becker, arms crossed in front of his chest like he was trying to appear casual, but his lips were parted slightly and there was a glint in his eyes that Becker thought was promising. Huh. Maybe the SIG would be useful after all.

Becker placed the frame on the table, then removed the recoil spring and guide and the barrel from the slide, keeping his gaze on Danny as he did so. He caressed his fingers over the cold metal of the slide as he said, "I'm sorry, Danny, don't let me keep you."

"What?" Danny's blue eyes were glued to Becker's fingers.

"I said," Becker walked forward until he was stood right in front of Danny, still fondling the slide, "don't let me keep you. I shouldn't think you need a demonstration on how to clean a pistol."

"Right, uh, no," Danny said, giving his head a shake. He tore his eyes away from Becker's hands to look at his face.

Amazing, Becker thought to himself. He had Danny off-balance and struggling for words. It was a miracle. He pressed one end of the slide to Danny's skin, running it underneath his jaw, making Danny shiver. "I think someone has a gun kink."

Danny gripped Becker's hips with his large hands and pulled him in close, so that Becker could feel the outline of Danny's erection. "No shit," Danny growled. "You know what I think? I think you're a sodding prick-tease."

"Oh, Danny," Becker said, shoving the slide in the back of his trousers for safe-keeping. "You have a lot to learn about me." He dropped down onto his knees and looked back up at Danny, meeting the heat in his gaze, before lowering the zip of his jeans.

"Fuck," Danny swore as Becker took him in his mouth.

Becker held Danny's hips in place with his hands and took his time, wanting to make it good for Danny but also, if he was perfectly honest, because he'd been thinking about this for a while. He'd thought about how Danny would feel, the kinds of noises he would make. Danny was brilliantly loud, gasps and moans and curses all falling from his mouth, making it easy for Becker to know exactly what worked. He was thrusting forward into Becker's mouth in jerky, erratic movements, his hands tangled in Becker's hair and probably mussing it hopelessly.

"Becker, fuck, please," Danny was saying and then he wasn't saying anything at all, just one ragged exhale as he came down Becker's throat.

Becker swallowed and pulled off, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he got back up onto his feet. He adjusted himself carefully, a tiny voice in his head daring to hope that Danny might want to return the favour later. He ran his hands over his hair to coax it back into place, wishing he had a mirror.

Danny was peering at him through half-closed eyes, a blissed-out expression on his face, looking like the wall behind his back was the only thing keeping him upright.

Well, it looked like Becker's half-baked plan had been a success after all. "Happy birthday, Danny."

"And here I thought you'd forgotten. Silly me."

"Never," Becker said and kissed Danny on the mouth, slow and sweet. "Give me an hour and we can meet at your place. We'll celebrate properly. I mean, if you want," he added, overcome by a sudden flash of nervousness. Only moments ago he had had Danny's cock down his throat, but now he was nervous.

"I can't wait to see how you plan to top this," Danny said, warm and amused.

Becker glanced to the gun parts lying forgotten on the table and then back at Danny. "I suppose in lieu of foreplay I can let you watch me reassemble the SIG."

_**End** _


End file.
